In describing the overhead light fixture of this invention and its advantages, particular reference will be made to what is referred to as canopy light fixtures; however, the inventive apparatus and method are more generally applicable to overhead lighting fixtures and in some cases to light fixtures in other mounting locations, orientations and positions.
Canopy-mounted light fixtures (“fixtures”) are often used to provide lighting in areas such as service stations, drive-through facilities such as banks, and other outdoor lighting environments which are generally lighted from above, often high overhead. A great variety of canopy-mounted light fixtures have been developed. Some examples of such prior art fixtures are those disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,038 (Kinnune, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,670 (Jongewaard, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,749 (Quiogue, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,158 (Fischer, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,843 (Haugaard, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,407 (Fischer, et al.).
Some of the canopy-mounted light fixtures of the prior art, when in their use positions, are above, rather than below the generally horizontal planar structure which forms the sealing of the canopy. Such planar structure will be referred to herein as the “canopy sheet.” Such member is most typically sheet metal, but may be of other materials. Above-sheet positioning of light fixtures is often deemed preferential from a design point of view. In other words, what appears overhead may be simply a rectangular or circular light emission area, rather than a bulky light fixture structure.
Such canopy-mounted light fixtures of the prior art often have certain shortcomings and disadvantages related to servicing. When such light fixtures are positioned primarily above the canopy sheet, servicing may be particularly difficult and time-consuming. This invention addresses such shortcomings and disadvantages.
It would be desirable and economically advantageous to be able to easily service and replace functioning elements of the overhead light fixture, such as replacing or servicing LED drivers, while retaining the fixture in place above the canopy sheet. Some efforts have been directed toward this goal, but there remains a need for a low-cost and very easily serviceable overhead light fixture of this type, including overhead LED light fixtures.